


worth more than a maybe

by kenmaniacc



Series: take me behind every curtain of your heart [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After that iwaizumis resolution is the same every year, Fluffy, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Romance, horny teens addicted to kissing?, it all happens before new year’s eve, the kotatsu is a character, to keep making out under the kotatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmaniacc/pseuds/kenmaniacc
Summary: “hajime”, he startled, voice wavering in all the right places and iwaizumi just wanted to burn, burn, burn.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: take me behind every curtain of your heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874338
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	worth more than a maybe

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i’ve been waiting for an excuse to make them making out under the kotatsu for a while and i finally had it, so. also, portraying iwaizumi’s straightforward tenderness makes my heart sing.  
> i hope you guys enjoy it! feedback is highly appreciated!!! 🌻

where one ended and the other started, he couldn’t tell anymore. it was a mess of gentle, lingering hands and an endless drag of lips and tongues, trying to pacify the buzz under their skins that made bodies taunt and minds hazy. 

  
  


unhinged, how iwaizumi calloused fingers had started over his sweatshirt and now labored themselves with the solemn task of mapping every piece of skin he could touch underneath it. gasps and light moans colored the room, leaving oikawa’s lips in litany at every minimal break their mouths had from the kiss.

  
  


unhinged, how tooru would push and pull his black, spike strands, amazed at their unexpected softness. he had felt it before but in flitting moments, never more than a glimpse of something that he could never have, like a fever dream — but now it was  _ there _ .

  
  


right there, for his fingers to play with, nails digging at iwaizumi’s nape as their mouths disconnected and hajime bit at the junction of his own neck and shoulder, and then everything became too much.

  
  


“hajime”, he startled, voice wavering in all the right places and iwaizumi just wanted to burn, burn,  _ burn _ . to touch, for much he had been deprived of something so pivotal.

“h-hajime!” he heard again, tooru’s plea as he kissed the place his teeth scraped against the jawline becoming more desperate, beautiful. 

  
  


god, why did he have to smell so fucking good? it was ridiculous.

  
  


“ _h_ _ ajime _ !” suddenly, it all fell into place.

  
  


not only because of the way tooru spoke, but the way he begged and that said nothing more than  _ look at me, only at me _ , and Hajime did. He always would, even and maybe especially now, because there was fear there and his priority was always  _ keeping him safe . _

  
  


so he looked up after one more kiss against the other’s chin, all labored breaths as he tasted salt on his tongue because tooru was crying, his left hand immediately going up as he tried to center himself on the situation: their mess of tangled limbs half under the kotatsu one day before new year’s eve, kissing for the first time after _eighteen years_ of dancing around each other. 

  
  


kissing for the first time, hajime thought, because oikawa was acting like an obnoxious twat, chewing lightly just to spite him, cheeks full like a children.

  
  


What a twat, he thought.

  
  


what a fucking gorgeous and ridiculous twat, that now was crying as he looked at him. 

  
  


he couldn’t avoid the crooked smile that overtook his lips, watching Tooru scrunch up his now runny nose at him.

  
  


“don’t laugh at me, you are so rude!” he whined and it was like a song, for hajime could listen to this annoying thing even in his dreams.

  
  


“i am not laughing, i am smiling. why are you crying, you idiot?” he asked, unable to hold back that smothering fondness that was overtaking his voice as he spatted at tooru’s hand because he was trying to cover his face from hajime, which wouldn’t do. he held his wrists to prevent him from doing again. 

  
  


oikawa was embarrassed, he could tell, but so was iwaizumi and it was fine. they were all blushy and high on sugar either way. 

  
  


“it’s because- i thought- o thought you didn’t want me...” he mumbled, voice breaking once more, and despite his pride hajime felt his eyes stinging, letting go of one of tooru’s hands to actually touch and hold his face. 

  
  


“what the fuck are you talking about, huh? how did you even come to that conclusion, trashykawa?” his fingers tangled through chestnut hair at the nape, his thumb tenderly, ever softly caressed his cheek as he cleaned the tears on that side away, stoping his finger right under his chin, to keep his head in place.

  
  


he need it that way, because he could feel tooru swallowing against the palm of his hand, the bob of his throat warm and real, and he didn’t think there was another way to get the message through his thick skull even if he wanted.

  
  


“who do you think you are to overthink that decision alone? that decision is mine, crappykawa. i choose what i want for me, not you.” and clearly there weren’t a day on his life where he didn’t want oikawa tooru.

  
  


with his mouth that tasted like too much chocolate and that he loved since they were toddlers thinking they could have anything in the world. but he didn’t say that, god be damned before he’d do so as he would never hear the end of it.

  
  


so he chose instead to smile and kiss tooru’s pout and indignant squeak away; their  second kiss. a second kiss where oikawa decided to punch lightly against his shoulder in retaliation for not being able to speak more. to that, hajime just kept kissing and touching, gently before it all got heated again.

  
  


after that, they didn’t speak. but it was fine, they would have a lifetime together to do so and much more.

**Author's Note:**

> still deeply thankful to @thispuppyflies on twitter for all her kind remarks about this and for her undying love for iwaoi and the amazing art she is always sharing with us! go check her out and come scream iwaoi with me at @kenmaniacc!!! 💛


End file.
